


Caped Crusader

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Costumes, Fanart, Gen, Hallowe'en, Holidays, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Trick or Treat Extra: Max dressed as Batgirl for Hallowe'en.





	Caped Crusader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azaleaknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Pose reference via @SenshiStock on DeviantArt


End file.
